linepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Starter Deck Design
TTD This is a WORKING page Alignment Info W 580, 530, 510 X 125, 175, 195 Y 580, 727, 872 Ability Type and Concept Icons Legend *'(AA)' = Activated Ability - dark echelon shape, with light foreground icons **'(M)' = Maneuver **'(O)' = Orders *'(PA)' = Passive Ability - light background, with dark foreground icons **'®' = Response **'(P)' = Property (D) = Drawback Manuel Costas #1 *G1 (P) Stealth Maneuver. Should probably be the Hide icon. A card with RHS 180 degree down arrow? SS1 *G2 ® Show. A card with RHS 180 degree up arrow? SS1 *G3 (M) Show Recruiter #2 *G1 ® Movement - Base, Move Arrow, Field. We need a special Move Arrow distinct from all other arrows. ON Enter and ON Leave should use the special Move Arrow. *G2 (M) Movement - HQ, Move Arrow, Base *G3 (M) Movement - Base, Move Arrow, Field Vacater '''#3 *G1 ® Raze, Blue Player (Raze is destroying a Site) A Site octogon with red X-slash overlay? SS3 *G2 (M) Raze, Red Player *G3 (M) Raze, Blue Player '''Counterintelligence #4 *G1 ® Camp Site *G2 (M) Stealth Maneuver *G3 (M) Camp Site Ambusher #5 *G1 (P) +1 Offense *G2 (M) Stealth Maneuver *G3 (M) Stealth Maneuver Billy the Kid #6 *G1 (M) Show *G2 (M) Camp Site *G3 ® Protect (take damage instead of someone else). Damage Icon with something? Arrow, shield? SS1 Sniper #7 *G1 (P) Stealth Maneuver *G2 (M) Stealth Maneuver *G3 (M) -3 Life Hospital #8 *G1 ® +1 Life *G2 (P) Keep Site *G3 (M) +3 Life Neutralizer #9 *G1 ® 'Loop Site *G2 (M) 'Loop Site *G3 (P) Ready Sgt Pierce #10 *G1 ® Camp Site *G2 (P) -3 Defense *G3 (M) Attack. Sword over Shield? SS3 Palisade #11 *G1 (P) Placement. Card on Field with internal Arrow to Gray Space? SS1 *G2 (P) Border cross (center square with card, four Bordering Spaces highlighted somehow) SS3 *G3 (P) -1 Damage Regroup! #12 *G1 (AA) Ready, Hide *G2 (AA) Ready, Placement *G3 (AA) Hide, Placement Minesweeper #13 *G1 (P) Bomb Site *G2 (M) Placement *G3 (M) Raze, Blue Player Fanatic #14 *G1 ® 3 Damage *G2 (M) 3 Damage *G3 (M) 'Loop Site Meddler '''#15 *G1 ® Twist. Left diagonal tilted card with both Ready and Tap arrows. SS3. OR Stance Icon. Readied and Tapped card overlaid (perhaps with double headed arrow on ULHS). SS3 *G2 (M) Placement *G3 (M) Twist '''Tank #16 *G1 ® Raze, Red Player *G2 (M) Keep Site *G3 (M) Raze, Red Player Baumer's Artillery Twins #17 *G1 ® Keep Site *G2 (PA) +1 Defense *G3 (M) Attack, 1 Damage Fire! #18 *G1 (AA) 1 Damage *G2 (AA) -2 Life *G3 (AA) Movement, Red Player - Field, Move Arrow, Limbo Placer #19 *G1 ® Placement *G2 (M) Placement *G3 (M) Placement, Red Player Scout #20 *G1 ® Show *G2 (M) Show *G3 (M) Show Minelayer #21 *G1 ® Bomb Site *G2 (M) Placement *G3 (M) Bomb Site Comeback! #22 *G1 (AA) Raze, Blue Player *G2 (AA) Show *G3 (AA) Movement - Limbo, Move Arrow, Field Radioman #23 *G1 ® Camp Site *G2 (M) Cleanse, Blue Payer *G3 (M) Camp Site The Swampfox #24 *G1 (M) Stealth Maneuver *G2 (M) Movement - Limbo, Move Arrow, Base *G3 (PA) +1 Offense Lt Reichhart #25 *G1 (M) Keep Site *G2 (M) Attack *G3 (PA) +1 Offense Card Ability Instructions Phrasing Guidelines *All TARGETS must have word "target" *Article,# target Player Stance Active Verse Kind Type Element **Kind Type Site always, omit numerics *N in Ability Text = #. Default 1 in Ability Text = “a” *Elements are "create"(d) and "destroy"(ed). Do not use "make", "remove" or other variants *Players "do" Effects. "you do" "Foes does". Players "take" Actions. Elements "have" Abilities *Move between Zones, Place on Field *"in" Space = Attached to Space. "to" Zone = Attached to Zone. Avoid "into" *Always check "Active" is properly overriden, in particular "any" *Avoid plurals. No plural on # Stat. Always plural # Elements, # > 1. Use (s) on choices. *Favor exact terminology. Use "is Readied" not "Readies" *With clauses, use exact word. "before", "after", "while", "if", etc. *Distinguish Attack, Hit, Damage, Life gain, Life loss *Always keep ending period. Two spaces after internal period. Only lists omit ending period *Reserve more detailed explanation (that is always clarifying, not additional effect) *Eliminate as much punctuation as possible, in particular dividing commas. (Use this instead) *Eliminate fluff articles. Prefer informative articles, like "a" = 1, "the" = previous reference *Only use possessives to denote necessary ownership. Own = "your", Foe, Ally = "their", ME = "my" *Avoid "this" on Cards. Use it specifically to refer to the Effect. *Use "this" on Created Elements to refer to the SOURCE Element. *Phrase as if the Unit were speaking to the Player "I am talking to You". ME = "SOURCE Unit". Effects Instructions *'X Defense Camp' = Create a Defense Camp Site in target Spot. *'X Defense Keep' = Create a Defense Keep Site in target Spot. *'X Life Camp '= Create a Life Camp Site in target Spot. *'X Offense Camp '= Create an Offense Camp Site in target Spot. *'X Offense Keep '= Create an Offense Keep Site in target Spot. *'+1 Defense All Your Beginner '= All your Active Beginner Units have +1 Defense. *'+1 Offense All Your Hidden Beginner '= All your Active Beginner Units have +1 Offense while Hidden. *'+1 Offense All Your Beginner VS Squad '= All your Active Beginner Units have +1 Offense versus Foe Squad. *'+2 Life Camp HERE '= Create a Life Camp Site in my target Spot. *'Ambusher N' = +N Offense to my Attack while I am Hidden. *'Armored N' = Reduce Damage by N to me (not below 0). *'Attack +2 Offense '= I Attack target Foe Active Unit with +2 Offense. *'Banish 1 Foe '= Move 1 target Foe Active Unit to their Limbo. *'Construction' = I can’t be Placed by Foes. *'Cover 3' = Protect 3 to each Bordering Unit (I take 3 Damage dealt to them). *'Damage 1 Bomb 3' = Create 3 Damage Bomb Sites in 3 target Spots. *'Damage 3 Among 3' = Deal 3 Damage total to any 3 target Active Units. *'Damage 3 ME '= Deal 3 Damage to me. *'Damage 3 Bomb 1' = Create 1 Damage Bomb Site in target Spot. *'Damage 'Loop, Total 3 '= Create my Damage 'Loop Site in target Spot. Limit 3 total. *'Deploy N' = Move N Base Units to target Open Spots (sequentially). *'Deploy 1−3' = Move 1 to 3 Base Units to target Open Spot(s) (sequentially). *'Draw N' = Move N Cards from Top of HQ to Base. *'Harm 2, Each 3' = 3 target Foe Active Units lose 2 Life each. *'Harm 3 IF ME Hidden' = A target Foe Active Unit loses 3 Life if I am Hidden. *'Heal 1, Each 3' = Heal 1 Life to each of 3 target Active Units. *'Heal 3, Among 1−3' = Heal 3 Life total among 1 to 3 target Active Unit(s). *'Hide' = Hide me (this is a Stealth Maneuver). *'Hide N' = Hide N target Ally Active Units (this is a Stealth Maneuver). *'Pierce 3' = Ignore 3 Defense on my Attack (not below 0). *'Place '= Place me in target Open Spot. *'Place N' = Place N target Ally Active Units in target Open Spots (sequentially). *'Place 1−3' = Place 1 to 3 target Ally Active Unit(s) in target Open Spot(s) (sequentially). *'Place 1 Foe' = Place 1 target Foe Active Unit in target Foe Open Spot. *'Protect 1−3' = I take 1 to 3 Damage instead of your other Active Unit. *'Raze 1 All Sites Foe' = Destroy all Foe Sites in 1 target Foe Spot. *'Raze 1 Camp AND Keep' = Destroy all Foe Camps and Keeps in 1 target Ally Spot. *'Raze N All Sites'= Destroy all Foe Sites in N target Ally Spots. *'Raze 6 Bomb' = Destroy all Foe Bomb Sites in 6 target Ally Spots. *'Ready All AND Hide 6' = Ready all Active Units and Hide 6 target Ally Active Units. *'Ready All AND Swap 2' = Ready all Active Units and Swap 2 target Ally pairs (sequentially). *'Hide 6 AND Swap 2' = Hide 6 target Ally Active Units and Swap 2 target Ally pairs (sequentially). *'Ready 'Looper' = Ready me after a Looped Unit is Readied. *'Retrieve 1 Ally' = Move 1 target Ally Card from their Limbo to their Base. *'Revive 1 Ally' = Move 1 target Ally Unit from their Limbo to target Open Spot (on their Field). *'Scout N' = Show N target Active Units (in a Spot). *'Spy N' = Show N target Foe Cards in a valid Space (on Field, in Base, or Top of HQ). *'Speedy' = Place me after you do a Placement (I can Swap after a Swap instead of Place). *'Splash N' = Deal 1 Damage to each of N Units Adjacent to target. *'Stealthy' = Hide me after you do a Stealth Maneuver (Hide other Unit or Stealth Deploy). *'Swap' = Exchange me and another target Ally Active Unit. *'Swap N' = Exchange N target pairs of Ally Active Units (sequentially). *'Tap 'Loop, Total 1' = Create my Tap 'Loop Site in target Spot. Limit 1 total. *'Tap 'Loop, Total 3' = Create my Tap 'Loop Site in target Spot. Limit 3 total. *'Twist N' = Modify the Stance of N target Active Units (Readied (double-arrow) Tapped). *'Keep Sweeper '= Destroy and Prevent all Foe Keep Sites here. *'Bomb Sweeper '= Destroy and Prevent all Foe Bomb Sites here. PCC Instructions Can we fit this? Because we may be able to omit if PCC "reads" well enough *'AFTER Leave' = postfix after I Leave the Field. *'AFTER Show' = postfix after I am Shown. *'AFTER Tap' = postfix after I am Tapped. *'BEFORE Dmg Own '= unneeded *'Lone '= prefix Tap me to *'Squad '= prefix Tap my Squad to *'Crew N' = prefix Tap me and (N-1) Active Units to Site Ability Instructions Legend *'Info' = Top informational part *'SA1 '= Top Site Ability *'SA2 '= Middle Site Ability *'SA3 '= Bottom Site Ability Bomb Info = : This Bomb persists here until Tripped. : Bombs here Trip separately and do not stack. : Sites Attach to Spots (not to Units). FA1 (T) AFTER (Occupy) Trip : Deal N Damage to Occupying Unit after it Occupies here. FA2 (T) AFTER (Tap) Trip : Deal N Damage to Occupying Unit after it is Tapped. FA3 (T) AFTER (Trip) Destroy : Destroy this Bomb after being Tripped once. Camp Info = : Put a die on this Camp for its Countdown. : Camps stack with everything (including each other). : Sites Attach to Spots (not to Units). FA1 (P) -(Countdown) Defense : Occupying Unit has -(#Countdown) Defense. FA2 (T) AFTER (Use) Countdown : Countdown by one after each use. FA3 (T) AFTER (0) Destroy : Destroy this Camp after the Countdown reaches zero. Keep Info = : This Keep persists here until Destroyed (by Raze). : Keeps of the same kind cannot coexist here. : Sites Attach to Spots (not to Units). SA1 (P) '-1 Defense' : Occupying Unit has -1 Defense. SA3 (T) AFTER (Keep Here) Destroy : Destroy this Keep if another Defense Keep is created here. 'Loop Info = : Occupying Unit and Neutralizer are 'Looped together. : Another Tap Loop here merges All 'Looped together. : Sites Attach to Spots (not to Units). FA1 (T) AFTER (Tap) Tap Once All 'Looped : Tap Once All Looped Active Units after Occupying Unit is Tapped. FA2 (T) AFTER (Ready) Ready Neutralizer : Ready Neutralizer after Occupying Unit is Readied. FA3 (T) AFTER (Leave) Destroy : Destroy this 'Loop after Neutralizer Leaves the Field. Related Pages * * for layout areas and visual prominence guidelines * for phrasing guidelines and reserved words Category:Gameplay Design